Les Techniques de Legolas Vertefeuille
by Chinesfireball
Summary: Legolas est raide dingue d'Aragorn. Il essaye à tout prix de l'attirer dans ses filets. Mais il y a une multitude d'obstacles à franchir avant d'arriver au coeur du Roi des hommes. PARODIE DE LA TRILOGIE.


Voici une petite parodie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Qui s'étalera sur trois chapitres ( Un pour chaque tome/film. )

Bonne Lecture !

Attention, allusion relation Homosexuel. Legolas raide dingue du rôdeur.. ^^

Attention, un peu trash... mais un peu... ^^

**

* * *

****I) D'après la communauté de l'anneau ( Film et Livre ).**

Gandalf et Aragorn menaient la communauté de l'anneau au travers des bois de la forêt de Foncombe. Legolas marchait derrière eux, silencieux, la mine solennelle. Mais se n'était qu'un masque en réalité l'elfe était tellement heureux qu'il sauterait de partout et piaillerait avec les petits oiseaux. Il avait un super plan pour conquérir le cœur de son roi-déchu-adoré ou Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, descendant du connard, pas si connard que ça aux yeux de l'elfe, car si non tout cela ne serrait jamais arrivé !

Ils marchaient, couraient, grimpaient, les hobbits râlaient déjà. L'elfe suivait le rôdeur, et mattait au passage son royal-fessier. Et enfin, ce qu'attendait le prince de la forêt noire depuis le début arriva enfin. La compagnie s'arrêtait pour la nuit. Non pas qu'il soit fatigué, au contraire ! Son plan pouvait dorénavant s'appliquer.

Alors que tous déballaient leur affaire afin de s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur un sol gelé surmonté d'une couche de gravier pointu. Aragorn poussa un cri, et tous sursautèrent, se précipitant vers le rôdeur. Legolas souriait intérieurement.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Gandalf.

- Je crains d'avoir oublier mon sac de couchage, répondit le rôdeur.

- Ah, c'est embêtant, fit le sorcier, surtout que dormir sur ce sol dur et froid ne doit pas être facile même pour vous, et en plus ce vent mordant… la fatigue… Je vous plains mon cher !

Legolas poussa le vieillard et se planta devant Aragorn, la mine haute et fière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons partager mon sac de couchage…

L'elfe fit un clin d'œil au rôdeur, ce dernier d'ailleurs ne le vit pas, trop occuper à ramasser des feuilles pour se faire un nid douillé. L'elfe renouvela sa question mais Aragorn ronflait déjà. Legolas, de rage shoota dans un caillou, qui virevolta et fini sa course dans le bide gras du nain.

Raté pour la première nuit, mais l'elfe n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. !

La compagnie galérait à mort dans un hobbit de haut de neige, fin tous galéraient sauf Legolas qui sautillait sur la neige fraîche, ne laissant même pas une trace.

- Saloperie d'elfe, grommela Gimli, il nous nargue..

L'elfe se réjouissait de bien faire chier le nain. Aragorn le héla, et Legolas s'empressa de le rejoindre, il lui coula un regard de chiot.

- Vous ne vous enfoncez pas dans la neige, constata le rôdeur.

- Oui, acquiesça fièrement l'elfe.

- Je me disais donc que vous pourriez peut être m'aider…

- Oh, OUI !

Legolas était tout content d'être sollicité par son élu !

- Mon paquetage me gène, je ne puis avancer correctement avec.. Pourriez-vous me le prendre ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour autre chose.. comme d'une aide pour vous réchauffer…

Mais Aragorn n'écoutait pas, il se contenta de balancer ses affaires dans les bras de l'elfe, et de tracer son chemin. Legolas était heureux, Aragorn _lui_ avait confié _ses _affaires, il avait vu en l'elfe une personne digne de porter ses armes, ses slips sales… Il était sur un petit nuage de neige…

- Eh, Legolas, l'appela une nouvelle fois Aragorn.

- Oui ?

Legolas le rejoignit rapidement.

- Boromir a du mal aussi, si vous avez la force de…

L'elfe était piqué au vif, Aragorn doutait de sa force, il ne le croyait pas capable de porter _ses_ affaires et celle d'un autre.

- Donnez-les-moi !

Boromir balança ses affaires à l'elfe. Ce dernier commençait à crouler sous le poids de tout le bordel des deux hommes. Il laissait même des traces profondes de 0,99 cm dans la neige poudreuse. Legolas voulut rejoindre Aragorn qui avait avancé de 1 mètre depuis qui lui avait donné ses affaires. Mais le nain puant l'apostropha. Legolas ne l'envoya pas bouler, parce qu'il voulait passer pour un elfe bien et sympa avec les membres de la communauté, mais SEULEMENT pour plaire à son Aragorn.

- Dit, la boniche, porte aussi mes affaires !

- Je suis désolé, mais j'aurais trop peur de me salir en portant vos déchets, répondit l'elfe sur un ton courtois, bien qu'il bouillonnât à l'intérieur.

Le nain toisa l'elfe, qui soutint son regard.

- Oh, s'exclama le nain, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende bien. Je comprends ! Vous auriez dû le dire, mon cher elfe, que votre musculature était bien trop sous-développée pour porter un autre paquetage ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne vous met pas du tout dans une situation d'impuissance !

Vu la tête de l'elfe, Gimli savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ce crétin d'elfe en avait pris un coup à sa dignité. Et il n'allait pas t'arder à avoir la réaction escomptée par le nain. Ah ! Il était tombé dans le panneau ! ( _Peste soit la nuque roide des Elfes !_ : J.R.R TOLKIEN, la communauté de l'anneau Livre II. )

- PAS DU TOUT, hurla l'elfe, JE SUIS LARGEMENT CAPABLE ! DONNEZ-MOI TOUTES VOS AFFAIRES !

- Même celles du poney ? Interrogea Sam.

- OUI TOUTES !

- Voyons, Legolas, calmez-vous..., commença Gandalf.

- J'AI DIT TOUTES !

- Donnez-les-lui, pria le nain, ce con est capable de déclencher une avalanche.

La compagnie exécuta donc l'ordre du prince de la forêt noire, totalement hystérique. Ils lui ont donné TOUTES leur affaires. Pauvre Legolas qui ricanait d'avoir contré la moquerie du nain, et impressionné Aragorn, se retrouvait sous 1m70 de neige, les bras tendus, avec au bout l'ensemble des affaires de la communauté. Il luttait tant bien que mal pour avancer, et pour réussir à respirer. Il était inévitablement et logiquement le dernier, et le nain ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer.

- Il semblerait que l'elfe ait quelques difficultés…

- Pas du tout ! J'admire le paysage !

Mauvaise foi… Mauvaise foi…

La nuit tombe sur les montagnes déchaînaient, et la communauté décide de s'arrêter pour dormir. Voilà une nouvelle chance pour Legolas Vertefeuille, car le rôdeur ne pourra pas s'emmitoufler dans des feuilles mortes puisqu'ils y en avaient aucunes aux alentours. Aragorn allait devoir partager un sac de couchage avec un membre de la communauté qui serait super sympas d'accueillir un homme puant qui prend beaucoup de place. Legolas voulait être ce compagnon sympa.

- Aragorn, dit-il timidement. Avez-vous froid ?

Question méga stupide de l'elfe.

- Oui, c'est plutôt logique quand il fait –10°C !

- Vous ne pouvez dormir dans ces conditions ! Tenez, - Legolas tendit son sac de couchage au rôdeur.

- Merci, mon ami.

Aragorn tapota amicalement l'épaule de Legolas, qui ne se lavera plus pour y conserver l'odeur et la trace. L'elfe se retourna pour défaire sa tunique. Pendant ce temps bref, Aragorn s'était déjà enroulé dans le sac de couchage et avait sombré dans le sommeil. Legolas se retourna.

- Aragorn… j'arrive !

- ROOooOOOOooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn PiiiiIIIiiiiiiiIIIIiiiich !

Encore Raté !

Legolas qui était crevé d'avoir transporter TOUTES les affaires de la communauté, devait se résoudre à creuser un igloo pour pouvoir dormir, et prier les Valars pour qu'il ne finisse pas en elfe-glacé.

La compagnie comprit qu'il était impossible d'affronter la colère de la montagne, donc elle rebroussa chemin et se rendit dans les mines de la Moria, fin ils essayaient de s'y rendre, car l'Elfe refusait catégoriquement.

- NON ! Je n'irais pas dans le trou puant des nains où il n'y a pas un seul brin d'herbe !

- Legolas, soyez raisonnable, pria le magicien.

- NON ! NON ! NON !

L'Elfe s'assit par terre, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, leva le nez. C'est un spectacle plutôt étonnant un Elfe de 2931 ans qui boude.

- Laissons-le là, dit le nain.

Legolas crispa la mâchoire.

- On ne peut pas le laisser là, Bill est parti et on n'a pas d'autre boniche ! S'exclama Pipin.

- Et moi, j'ai déjà un truck méga lourd à porter, fit noter Frodon.

- Aragorn, faîtes quelque chose, soupira Gandalf.

Le rôdeur s'assit à côté de l'Elfe, qui fit un léger mais rapide mouvement pour se rapprocher de l'élu de son cœur. Aragorn pausa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Legolas, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée.

- Mon ami, dit-il dans la langue des elfes, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de passer par un trou à rat, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et nous avons cruellement besoin de vous, de votre vue perçante et de votre ouïe fine, ainsi que quelqu'un de dévoué pour porter nos affaires… Vous être crucial à la compagnie, alors je vous en supplie, continuons ensemble cette route.

Legolas renifla, et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn qui fit un bond en arrière pour éviter le soudain élan d'amour de l'Elfe. Mais pas assez rapide le rôdeur… Heureusement que Legolas tenait trop à Aragorn pour le laisser en manque d'oxygène.

La compagnie se mit en route avec Legolas qui portait presque toutes les affaires. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte invisible de la mine de la Moria. Ils s'installèrent contre le roc dur en attendant que Gandalf consulte sa carte GPS intégré.

- Tournez à gauche, puis à droite puis encore à gauche, passez le pont. Longez le lac jusqu'aux deux grands arbres et vous êtes arrivez, dit une voix ordinaticienne.

- Mais il n'y rien, fit constater Frodon. Vous vous êtes planté.

Legolas mit un pied nu dans le lac.

- Elle est bonne, vous venez vous baigner ?

- Nous, firent les deux hobbits intrépides à l'unisson.

Ils n'avaient pas compris que le 'vous' avait une valeur unique, et que sa question ne visait qu'Aragorn.

- Hobbits et nain exclus, dit Legolas. Vous n'avez pas pied.

- Mais, commencèrent à protester les deux hobbits.

Legolas leur fit le regard de la mort qui tue et en un éclair une flèche scalpa les deux hobbits.

- En fait, on n'a plus envie !

Ils filèrent se cacher sous la robe de Gandalf, qui avait découvert une drôle d'inscription luminescente.

- Aragorn, vous venez vous baigner ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre mon maillot, répondit le rôdeur.

- Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de maillot, fit Legolas avec un clin d'œil.

Sauf qu'il faisait nuit noire, et personne à par l'Elfe ne voyait à moins d'un mètre. Legolas décida de quand même se baigner, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain depuis un jour alors… Il se déshabilla et entoura ses épaules de 5O cm de ruban adhésif imperméable piqué dans le sac de Sam, pour protéger la marque laissée par Aragorn. Même si cette marque était normalement sur ses vêtements… Puis il entra dans l'eau avec son canard en plastique. Il batifola seul pendant une bonne demi-heure. Sur la rive, Gandalf en était toujours au même point.

Puis L'Elfe sentit quelque chose lui caresser les cuisses, il pensa de suite à Aragorn.

- Est-ce vous Aragorn ?

Un ronronnement lui répondit. Puis Aragorn lui caressa les fesses.

- Vous allez faire bouillir l'eau si ça continue, fit L'elfe en se retournant.

- Et là…

- Vous n'êtes pas Aragorn…

- Non…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Legolas se déchira les cordes vocales.

Sur la berge, les compagnons se retournèrent pour savoir qu'est ce qui avait poussé cet horrible cri. Mais vu qu'il faisait nuit noire, ils n'y voyaient rien du tout.

- L'Elfe a du voir son reflet dans l'eau, fit Gimli.

- Ou alors il s'exerce au chant, dit Sam.

Puis une forme encore plus noire que la nuit noire sans lune ni étoile, fit de grand signe à la communauté. Boromir plissa ses petits yeux malveillants.

- Il y a un truck horrible qui nous fait signe, dit l'homme du Gondor.

- C'est l'elfe, répondit simplement le nain.

- C'est vraiment très très gros…

- Ce n'est pas l'elfe alors, fit Aragorn.

La chose s'avançait vers le bord du lac, Sam farfouilla dans son sac.

- Anti-depresseurs, pansements la petite sirène, papier toilette, Ah voilà, lampe torche.

Sam alluma sa lampe troche et la braqua sur la forme noire.

- AHHHHHH mon dieu c'est encore plus moche que le nain ! Hurla Merry.

Une grosse pas belle pieuvre avec plein de tentacule rampait vers eux. Ou bout de l'une de ses tentacules, Legolas se faisait balancer de gauche à droite.

- Donne-moi l'anneau, grogna la bébête à Legolas.

- Je ne l'ai pas, c'est le hobbit qui l'a !

Sur la berge s'était la panique totale.

- Fuyons ! Fuyons ! Hurlaient les quatre petits hobbits.

- Le monstre détient l'Elfe, s'exclama Boromir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas une grande perte !

- Fuyons !

La compagnie détala, laissant l'elfe seul avec la pieuvre.

- Mais qui portera nos affaires ? Et où fuyons-nous ? Demanda Frodon.

- Merde ! Cria Gandalf, il faut récupérer l'elfe.

La compagnie fit demi-tour pour 'sauver' la boniche.

- Lancez-lui des trucks à la gueule peut être lâchera t-il l'elfe qui lui sert de hochet !

- On jette quoi ?

- Tous les trucks inutiles !

- Jetons l'elfe ! S'écria le nain.

- T'es con, répliqua Gandalf.

- Jetons le nain, proposa Pipin.

- Non, on a besoin de lui pour se retrouver dans la mine.

La compagnie balança tout plein de truck inutile trouvé dans le sac de Sam. Ce dernier avait le cœur fendu alors qu'Aragorn balançait son rasoir à pied. Puis la pieuvre secoua un bon coup l'elfe et le catapulta dans les airs, il fonçait droit dans la porte invisible de la mine… le choc allait être rude.

- Non pas mes melons ! S'écria Sam en larme.

La porte s'ouvrit juste à temps pour permettre le passage de l'elfe. La compagnie se dépêcha d'entrer dans la mine. A peine eurent-ils passés la porte qu'elle s'effondra, les bloquant dans le trou à nain.

- Aïe, fit Aragorn en se massant le dos.

Il avait couru et n'avait pas vu la grosse pierre qui barrait le passage, et avec son élan, il avait traversé la porte en volant.

- Heureusement que j'aie atterri sur quelque chose de mou.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Gandalf.

- Oui, firent les quatre hobbits.

- Ouep, fit l'homme de Gondor.

- Présent, dit Aragorn.

- Je suis ici, dit le nain.

- MMMMpphhh !

- Qui a dit ça ?

- MMMMMMMMppphhhhhhhhhhh !

Sam braqua sa lampe torche sur la provenance du bruit. Il éblouit Aragorn.

- Eh !

- Levez-vous ! Vous écrasez Legolas !

Aragorn se leva d'un bond pour découvrir un Legolas à moitié mort d'asphyxie. Il aida l'elfe à se relever. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Gandalf. Pourquoi ce vieux sénile avait dit à Aragorn de se lever alors que Legolas était dans une très bonne position ?

La compagnie reprit sa route à travers les mines sombres de la Moria… Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes…

- Je n'aime pas les mines ! Ronchonna l'Elfe.

- On ne va pas y rester longtemps de toute façon…

- Vous allez voir mes cousins ! Ils habitent ici, ils vont organiser une grande fête pour nous !

Le nain aurait mieux fait de se taire, car même l'idée de voir d'autre nain écœuré l'elfe. Puis, d'un coup, Gandalf… BAOUMMM ( Bruit d'un vieux tas de débris s'écrasant au sol, la tête la première. )

- PUTAIN ! Ils font vraiment traîner leurs affaires de partout ces sales nains !

Sam pointa sa lampe torche sur Gandalf. Tous crièrent.

- Un squelette !

Gandalf se releva.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il d'une voix sombre. Tous les nains de la mine sont morts et ils laissent traînés leur os en plein milieu du passage.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau, dit Boromir.

- J'aime bien cet endroit finalement, dit Legolas.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, la peur leur mordant les tripes. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent parce qu'ils étaient fatigués. Legolas avait cogité pendant tout le trajet pour trouver une nouvelle tactique afin d'attirer Aragorn dans ses filets. Il eut une idée génialissime basé sur le complexe du héros du descendant d'Isildur. Il se mit dans un coin, et commença à renifler, d'abord discrètement puis de plus en plus bruyamment.

- Je crois que l'elfe chiale, dit le nain.

- Aragorn allait voir ce qu'il a, ordonna Gandalf.

Aragorn avait la dure tâche de mère poule et psychologue de la bande. Il s'approcha de l'elfe sanglotant.

- Qui a t-il mon ami ?

- J'ai…. J'ai… peur du noir, avoua l'elfe.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… Sam apportait la lampe troche ici.

Legolas crispa la mâchoire, cette lampe à la con allait tout faire capoter. Avec toute la rapidité dont et capable un elfe, Legolas bondit sur le hobbit, qui ne vit absolument rien venir, comme tout le reste de la communauté, il saisit la lampe et la balança au loin. Puis il revint au côté d'Aragorn, tout cela lui avait pris 0,59 seconde.

- NOOOOON ma lampe….

- Bon, fit Aragorn.

Legolas agrippa le bras d'Aragorn comme quelqu'un qui s'agrippait follement à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Restez avec moi, implora l'elfe – Très bon comédien -, dormez à côté de moi !

Legolas fit ses yeux d'elfe battu, ce qui réveilla encore plus le syndrome du héros-protecteur-mère-poule dont était atteint Aragorn. Legolas cacha son sourire et s'enfouit dans les bras de son élu. Tout aurait pu être parfait si…

- Ouiiiiiiiiiin Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn ( Pleure horrible d'un hobbit ) ! J'ai peur du noir, je veux ma maman !

- Merde ! Aragorn !

- Déjà occupé ! Hurla Legolas.

Sam s'approcha de Frodon en pleur et essaya de le prendre dans ses bras poilus, mais Frodon lui décocha un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

- Pas toi ! Couina Frodon, je veuuuuux Aragorn Ouiiiiiiiin !

- OCCUPE, gueula l'elfe.

Gandalf était à bout de nerf.

- Assommez-le, conseilla le nain.

- On ne peut pas, c'est le porteur de l'anneau…

- !

- Il va rameuter tous les gobelins de la terre du milieu !

- ARAGORN !

Au grand damne de l'elfe, le rôdeur se leva et se dirigea vers le hobbit, qui lui sauta au coup. Legolas ruminait des pensées très très noires…

- C'est de la triche, il m'a copié ! C'était moi le premier !

- J'ai peuuuur du noir !

- Allons, dit Aragorn, vous pouvez vous passer de moi, après tout vous avec 2931 ans, vous êtes plus un gamin…

- Et alors, ce n'est pas un gamin lui non plus !

- Il a néanmoins 2910 ans et 80 cm de moins que vous, dit le magicien.

Legolas jura qu'il tuerait ce hobbit de merde quand il en aurait l'occasion.

- Le sac de couchage de Frodon est trop petit, et j'ai plus le mien, ronchonna le rôdeur. En plus j'ai mal au dos, je crois que je vais retourner avec Legolas…

Legolas eut un énorme sourire ! Il était tout content l'elfe….

- Non, Frodon va broncher, dit le magicien. Je vais vous faire apparaître un sac tout neuf Laba na iou anue sac de couchage tout neuf hieeeeoooo lahjia bana !

Et Pouf ! Un sac de couchage tout neuf.

- Merci, dit Aragorn.

Legolas avait maintenant perdu son nom de VERTEfeuille pour en prendre un plus approprier : ROUGEgorge. Et jura également de faire en plus la peau au hobbit, de tuer le vieux magicien.

Le lendemain matin.. Devant le tombeau du cousin de Gimli :

- NOOOOOOON! NOOOOON!

Merde ! Qu'il se taise ou on va tous mourir !

Legolas prit un tibia de nain et alla calmer sa rage accumulé depuis le départ de Foncombe sur la tronche du nain. BING BING BING ! C'est que c'est résistant un nain ! BING BING BING ! Le crâne de Gimli était tout défoncé.

- C'est bon Legolas ! Tu l'as assommé !

Mais la rage et la frustration de Legolas en réclamaient plus.

- J'en veux encore, dit L'elfe, la bouche dégoulinante de bave et les yeux injecté de sang.

Les hobbits se planquèrent sous la jupe de Gandalf en criant

- Il faut piquer l'elfe ! Il a la rage !

Et là, alors que Legolas s'avançait vers ses prochaines victimes, une flèche de gobelin traversa la salle et scalpa Aragorn. Legolas, vert de rage, bondit sur les 2564920 gobelins et en fit du pâté pour Balrog. Il allait d'ailleurs s'attaqué à celui-ci, quand Gandalf le choppa par les cheveux et le traîna vers l'issue de secours. Ils coururent jusqu'à un pont, le Balrog aux fesses. Ils arrivèrent à un pont large de 10 cm et recouvert de bave de Gollum, la traversé n'allait pas être aisée, de plus que le pont était coupé en son milieu. La compagnie s'y engagea néanmoins. Mais arrivé au milieu du pont, il fallait sauter le trou, long de 10 cm et profond de 4327903847276 km. Boromir passa sans problème, Aragorn avec les quatre hobbits dans les bras : sans problème, malgré une légère glissade à l'arrivée. Mais le nain hésita avant de sauter.

- Bougez-vous le cul ! ça chauffe derrière !

Gandalf donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'arrière train de nain, qui virevolta pour finir sa course à l'autre bout du pont. Tous fuyaient vers l'autre rive, seul restaient Legolas et Gandalf. Le vieux magicien sauta, mais malheur ! Son pied glissa et il tomba. Sauf que par un merveilleux réflexe, l'elfe le rattrapa.

- Vous venez de me sauver la vie, mon ami !

Le visage souriant de l'elfe se transforma en une horrible grimace cruelle, à faire pâlir un Nazgûl. Le magicien comprit beaucoup trop tard :

- NON LEGOLAS ! FUYEZ ! C'EST L'ELFE ! LE PIRE DES…

- CIEL, hurla l'elfe encore plus fort, MA MAIN GLISSE, puis il murmura très bas, adios le vieux.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Plus tard, la compagnie réduite maintenant à 8 participants, s'arrêta pour souffler un peu au bord d'une rivière.

- De l'eau !

Aragorn attrapa in-extremis les hobbits qui se jetaient vers l'eau glacial mortelle.

- Vous mourrez si vous buvez cette eau !

Sauf que Legolas en avait déjà bu… mais il ne lui était absolument rien arrivé ! Legolas eut soudain une idée :

- Ah ! A moi ! Je m'étouffe ! De l'air.

Puis il émit un cri d'un mec qui s'étrangle, et se roula par terre, il retint son souffle pour paraître crédible. Aragorn vola à son secours.

- Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche, dit Pipin. Qui se porte volontaire pour sauver la boniche ?

Gros blanc… Legolas commençait à devenir bleu..

- Il va mourir…

- Je vais le faire, en tant qu'héros de la communauté c'est mon devoir, fit Aragorn.

Legolas était super heureux. Aragorn ouvrit la bouche de l'elfe, prit une grande inspiration et se pencha… Legolas attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… Mais…

- NON ! Cria Boromir. On ne sait pas où cela a traîné, dit-il en désignant l'elfe. Vous pourriez attraper de vilain microbe.

- Oui, mais si il ne le fais pas, la boniche va mourir, fit noter Pipin.

- Je prends le risque !

Legolas sentit qu'on entrait en contact avec ses lèvres, il saisit immédiatement l'occasion et roula une grosse pelle à son sauveur… puis il ouvrit les yeux :

- AHHHHH ! L'elfe m'a roulé une pelle !

- AHHHHHH ! Hurla encore plus fort Legolas avant de cracher par terre.

Il venait d'embrasser Boromir… Et voilà, qu'après avoir supprimé l'un de ce qui figurait sur sa liste noire, le nom de Boromir venait de s'y ajouter.

Avant que la nuit ne tombe, ils arrivèrent au frontière de Lothorien. Ils s'engagèrent dans la grande forêt.

- Il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour la nuit.

- On pourrait dormir dans les arbres, proposa Boromir.

- C'est impossible, les branches sont trop hautes, dirent les hobbits et le nain.

- Pfff, souffla Legolas. C'est extrêmement simple de grimper dans un arbre.

Sur ce, Legolas, pour emprisonner Aragorn et clouer le bec aux autres, il grimpa à fond le long d'un tronc d'un arbre particulièrement grand. Arrivé à 100 m de hauteur, il s'assit sur une branche, et cria du haut de son perchoir :

- Vous êtes encore plus petit vu d'ici !

- L'humour pourri des elfes, marmonnèrent les hobbits et le nain.

- Est-ce un bon arbre pour dormir ? Demanda Aragorn.

- OUI !

Puis là, contre toute attente, un tête sortie d'une touffe de feuille et s'écria :

- Bouuuhouuuuu !

Legolas surprit, fit un bond, et dégringola de son perchoir pour venir s'écraser 100 m plus bas. Ce qui fit particulièrement éclater de rire les hobbits et le nain.

- Ah ! Pour ça les elfes montent vite aux arbres mais ils en descendant encore plus vite !

Legolas se releva tant bien que mal, le corps tout endolori.

- Le nain pue tellement qu'on aurait pu le tirer à l'odeur, dit un elfe qui se balançait sur une branche.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Aragorn.

- Haldir, une des boniches qu'affectionne particulièrement la dame de Lorien, se présenta l'elfe. D'ailleurs mes seigneurs vous attendent.

Le nom d'Haldir de Lorien venait de se rajouter à la liste noire de l'elfe de la forêt noire.

Plus tard. La communauté de l'anneau se baladait sur la rivière, avec des bateaux prêtaient par Galadriel. La compagnie s'arrêta pour casser la croûte. Frodon était parti faire pipi dans un coin, et Boromir également. Legolas était à cran, il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de Frodon, de Boromir et de d'Haldir. Mais, il sentait que bientôt il aurait une bonne occasion de faire d'une pierre deux morts.

- Il met longtemps pour faire pipi, dit Pipin.

- Il s'est peut être fait attaquer par la troupe d'Huruk Haï que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, fit l'elfe.

Aragorn faillit s'étrangler avec son lait de poule.

- Vous avez vu une troupe de dangereux monstres sanguinaires et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ? Beugla le nain.

Legolas croisa les bras et leva le nez.

- Vous m'aviez dit à peine dix minutes avant de me taire, donc je n'ai pas voulu déranger.

- On vous avez dit d'arrêter de chanter mais si des ennemis arrivaient il fallait nous prévenir, soupira Aragorn.

- IL FAUT VITE RETROUVER MAITRE FRODON ! Hurla Sam totalement paniqué.

La compagnie se sépara en groupe de deux, Legolas ronchonna en se retrouvant avec Sam. Ils arpentèrent la forêt, Sam hurlait le nom de son maître. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux bateaux, où ils trouvèrent Frodon à quatre pattes, il retournait chaque pierre qu'il voyait à la recherche de son précieux.

- Perdu ! Perdu ! s'écria Frodon avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Sam se précipita vers lui et Frodon de moucha dans ses bras velus.

- Mon anneau !

- Du calme mon petit chéri, on va le retrouver ton anneaux.

Legolas soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux quant il aperçut un petit rond brillant juste devant le bout de sa chaussure. Il se pencha et prit la petit joyaux entre ses mains pâles. L'elfe le contempla d'un air hagard, cet anneau était aussi beau que son roi Aragorn. Cet anneaux parfait devait être pour un être parfait… pour Aragorn ! Il le fourra précipitamment dans sa poche et sortit de l'autre un anneau jaune en plastique.

- Mon anneau ! grogna le hobbit enragé en se lançant vers l'elfe, lui saisissant les jambes. Rends-moi mon anneau.

De la bave de hobbit s'écoula sur la pantalon nickel de l'elfe. Ce dernier ferma ses petits points puissants et les présenta devant le visage furieux du hobbit. Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Quelles mains ?

Le hobbit émit un son proche du sifflement d'une bouilloire. Ses yeux regardait le poing gauche, puis le point droit. Frodon se tira les cheveux avant se s'attaquer à coup de dents aux deux petits poings serrés.

Legolas furieux, se libéra du hobbit et l'envoya valser dans la barque elfique où il s'écrasa la tête la première. Le petit saligo se redressa immédiatement, empoigna la pagaie la plus proche et se mit à ramer comme un fou.

- Haaaa ! J'ai récupéré mon précieux !

Le jardinier se lança à sa poursuite en hurlant.

Legolas entendit un bruit de cor et couru vers le combat rugissant. Mais quant il arriva sur place, même en ayant mit que 0,34 seconde, le combat était terminé et Boromir gisait, flasque et sanguinolent contre un arbre.

- Mon mellon, couinait Aragorn, sa bouche avide pressait sur les gerçures du mort.

Legolas fut pris de la même folie destructrice que celle qui l'avait submergé dans la mine – tombeau – des nains. Il se rua vers Boromir et le charcuta, l'éventra, éparpilla des lambeaux de chair un peu de partout.

- Ah ! Grogna le nain. C'est malin, maintenant il va falloir s'amuser pour recoller les morceaux et le mettre entier dans le bateau avec les armes ennemis pour qu'il conserve une gloire immortelle dont tout le monde s'en fiche !

Plus tard, alors que Boromir était à peu près reconnaissable et après avoir user de toute la colle glue disponible – en l'occurrence de la bave de nain. Les trois choses, nain, elfe et nécromancien, se concertèrent pour savoir quelle était la bonne marche à suivre.

- Bon, fit Aragorn, soit nous prenons le bateau et voguons tranquillement mettre un raclé aux eux hobbits qui nous ont faussé compagnie, et le voyage serait paisible et plutôt calme, mais vachement long. Soit nous partons dans un chasse éperdue pour sauver deux hobbits qui servent absolument à rien, et là ça serait un voyage fatiguant et dangereux.

- Je crois que le choix et vite trouvé, répondit le nain en donnant un coup de hache sur l'un des bateau elfique, sans le faire exprès.

- Très bien ! Allons-y !

Aragorn se leva et pausa une main sur chaque épaule de ses deux compagnons. Legolas en avait presque les larmes aux yeux… Il était débarrassé du vieux fou, des quatres hobbits railleurs, de l'homme puant… Il avait un joli anneau de fiançailles pour son élu. Il était seul avec Aragorn… fin presque seul… Il jeta un regard noir au nain.

Liste Noire de Legolas Vertefeuille :

Gandalf. **X**

Frodon.

Boromir. **X**

Haldir.

* * *

_**Alors ? ^^**_


End file.
